


With My Hands

by sofancydancy (Lthien)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Based off a post on tumblr, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, I'm adding more chapters welp, M/M, Matthew Brown - Freeform, Mob boss Hannibal, Murder, Murder Husbands, Sassy Will Graham, Smoking, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is a badass, and super sassy, anthony dimmond - Freeform, does this count as exhibitionism, handjob, hannibal is as sadistic as always, hugh dancy smoking is a kink of its own, i might add more chapters, matthew brown has a will kink, matthew brown is a creep, pillar of salt, really quick drabble, someone save Will Graham, their kink is showing, violence in the 2nd chapter, will is a teasing lil shit, will is so salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lthien/pseuds/sofancydancy
Summary: From the post by @willgrahamsdogs where they RUDELY thrust the idea out of Hannibal being a badass mob boss and Will being his second in command and the only one allowed in his office..."and they go and just look scary and since they're mafia they do kill people but usually they're in Hannibal's office. Hannibal just gets them drunk and he ends up making out with Will who is usually pinned down on Hannibal's desk."lollll I loved this idea and had to try!! Mine didn't end the same way, but I tried my best and will probably add another chapter so it does end that way... ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Will took a heavy drag from the cigar he pressed to his lush lips. The tendrils of smoke teased his curls and he ran a few fingers through them to get a proper look at Hannibal; his _boss_. The deep look that pooled within the hauntingly deep-set eyes told Will that he had been watching him for a while. Will smiled, more smoke escaping the curl of his lips, the swirls reaching out towards Hannibal eagerly, his nostrils breathing in the same nicotine that had rushed through Will’s lungs. It only made him look more menacing, the smoke dancing in the amber of his eyes.

“You know I hate seeing you smoke,” Hannibal told him softly, though his eyes were strained on his parted, wet, lips. Will smiled at him, “Do you?” He asked and bit the end of his cigar with a teasing glint to his eyes. Will could feel the men around them tense with the ease of his words, as well as their jealousy. It was an ease they could never have with their leader, and Will could practically feel the _purr_ nudging at the back of his throat at the sheer pleasure that fact brought to his tarnished soul.

They could not have him as Will did; no one could.

“Leave us,” Hannibal told his tensed men, Will ignoring the looks they all gave him as they left dutifully. Will spared them no look in return, his focus on his cigar. He brought the dying thing back to his lips for one last draw in a last tease of resistance. His blue eyes blinked slowly at Hannibal’s extended hand and the glass ashtray that he held expectedly. Will ignored the tray as well, his eyes tracing the scars that lay scattered across the calloused knuckles and fingers of his Don, and the tanned sliver of wrist that escaped his pin-striped sleeve.

“ _Will_ ,” Hannibal said, a teasing undertone under the soft warning. Will leaned forward in their closeness with a soft smile, his smile growing as Hannibal leaned forward himself, mirroring him perfectly without meaning to; face-to-face. Will let the smoke escape through his nostrils, sharing with his lover openly. Hannibal scented his neck in return, half purring in his comfort, taking the cigar fully, sneakily, from Will’s fingers and leaning back in his chair.

“They’ll kill you,” Hannibal told him softly, smiling as he brought the snub of the cigar up to his own mouth. Will huffed a laugh, the leather of his chair crunching loudly. He crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair.

“Hypocrite,” Will told his boss with a rather sultry undertone. “If you wanted to share, you needed only to ask.”

“I don’t share,” Hannibal breathed with a smile and Will let out a huff of agreement. Will slid from his chair and Hannibal merely spread his legs so the younger man would have no problems straddling his lap.

“Still a _hypocrite_ ,” Will whispered in Hannibal’s ear, his hands slipping beneath his boss’ suspenders and tracing the sharpness of his taut muscles beneath his white dress shirt. Hannibal finally snuffed out the last bit of Will’s cigar, his hands sneaking to the front of Will’s dress pants and popping the first button casually. Will sighed with pleasure, his hips resting fully in the cradle of Hannibal’s own. “You will cause a speculation if you continue,” Will warned him, his hands going to Hannibal’s broad shoulders, his fingers trembling in the fine cloth of his suit as Hannibal let out a soft sound of deep approval, finding Will without the barrier of underclothing to hide him from his hungry gaze.

“ _You_ will cause a speculation,” Hannibal said rather huskily, and Will felt heat rush to his groin in response, Hannibal’s own appreciative response rising beneath him.

“Is that your wish, _boss_?” Will asked, his back arching sensually, the tepid pools of his eyes watching his lover tense in reply. Hannibal’s eyes darkened at the thought, his hands gripping Will’s hips possessively, pulling him closer, as if to shield him from the world.

“ _I don’t share_ ,” Hannibal repeated with a hiss. Will chuckled, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “And I don’t like _waiting_. We have done well today, my Don…The Dolarhydes will surely not risk so much again; and if they do, we will crush whatever is left of them completely. They cannot run forever, and Francis is _dead_.”

“You did beautifully,” Hannibal hummed, bringing Will’s body flush with his own and sneaking into his pants, stroking the firmness of him slowly. Will let out a sharp gasp before biting his lower lip to stop the moan that threatened to tear through their entire hideout. “So _good_ , my love,” Hannibal praised under his breath, watching Will twitch in his lap as he tried to control himself. Will’s fingers fluttered restlessly upon his shoulders, gripping and pulling with every stroke.

“Y- _you_ said—” Will half mumbled and was cut off as Hannibal’s tongue plunged deep in his throat, possessive and sure. Will felt his eyes water and he could only hold onto Hannibal as he tried to consume him whole. Will pulled away breathlessly, eyes dark, “The boys are right outsi—”

“This they _can_ see,” Hannibal huffed as he nibbled Will’s red-slicked lips. “Your pleasure, your need…but _this_ ,” Hannibal emphasized his meaning by tightening his grip. Will hissed and his mouth fell completely open, his head bowing to watch Hannibal’s hand work him. “This is ours… _mine_. Look all they want, but they can never touch you, or reach you. Anyone who touches you will answer to _me_ , _William_.” Will felt himself melt at the use of his name and offered his neck, needing the marks that Hannibal’s sharp canines promised him, but Hannibal merely pressed an open-mouth kiss to his Adam’s Apple and buttoned him back up, biting Will’s plush lower lip when he half growled at him as he did so. “Insatiable boy,” Hannibal chided, but still kneaded the firmness of Will’s backside joyfully, loving the fact that Will’s wool slacks were undoubtedly teasing his vulnerable soft flesh within them with every movement he and his hands made. 

“ _You’ll_ be the death of me,” Will gasped and ran both of his hands down his sweaty and flushed face, pushing his curls back. Hannibal frowned, running his hands up and down Will’s thighs, a dark, deep, fear blossoming in his heart. That could very ring true in this life; this game that they currently ruled. “Don’t look so cross, _boss_. I won’t go down without a fight. You’d better be prepared…” Will’s eyes were a dark blue with the challenge in them and Hannibal smirked at him, knowing that Will was right. After all, what he had done to Francis Dolarhyde just six hours earlier would forever have its own room in his mind palace. There, he would find his lover victorious and gleaming in the lifeblood of another; an _enemy_.

“How would you do it?” Hannibal asked him casually, his amber eyes nearly crimson with the mere idea. Will simply smiled, rose from his lap, and began to smooth his crumpled suit and tie. He walked to the door, leaving Hannibal where he sat. Will gripped the doorknob and then turned to look back, his eyes bright.

“With my hands, _boss_.”


	2. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jesus, Matthew…this man can’t be real,” One of Matthew’s men half gagged, horrified as he watched his boss trail a few fingers over the screen, utterly entranced.
> 
> “Oh, but he is, and I want him.” Matthew half cooed at the screen. His men paused, their heartbeats nearly audible in the room.
> 
> Ya'll asked for a rival and you got one <3

“Play it again,” A husky voice demanded, breathless. The film rewound as demanded, and brown eyes dilated in pure awe and growing want. On the screen played something out of a horror film, blood spraying and a violence unimaginable: Will Graham disemboweling Francis Dolarhyde, the heir of the _Dragon_.

He was vicious in his victory, ripping his victim’s throat out as custom of the _Rippers._

He was _lovely._ Such a shame.

“Jesus, Matthew…this man _can’t_ be real,” One of Matthew’s men half gagged, horrified as he watched his boss trail a few fingers over the screen, utterly entranced.

“Oh, but he is, and I want him.” Matthew half cooed at the screen. His men paused, their heartbeats nearly audible in the room.

“Boss…” One brave man ventured, stepping forward. “He is a true Ripper…A prodigy of Don Hannibal Lecter himself. He is…beyond your reac—” Before the man could finish, a lead bullet found its home between his eyes and Matthew growled out, “He is a _Hawk_ , not a _Ripper_ , and anyone else who says otherwise speak now!” The rest of his men stared down at the lifeless body of their former comrade, the hair on the back of their necks standing high.

“What—,” Another man began and then coughed nervously when Matthew’s cold stare focused on him, “W-what do you intend to do to gain him, sir? How are we going to get him to join us?” Matthew huffed as if his question was stupid and tucked his gun in the lip of his trousers, much to the relief of his surviving men.

“He is a man of flesh and bone…of weakness. I will find it and I will use it in any way that I can to clip his wings. I think he’d look rather fetching _tagged_ …don’t you?” His eyes ventured back to the screen as blood ran freely from Will’s parted lips, crimson smeared across his mouth, and his eyes dilated with ecstasy and pure blood-lust.

“Soon, my pretty bird,” Matthew purred towards the screen, his fingers twitching upon the smudged screen.

* * *

 

“P-please…I can get you the money, I swear—I—!” With a deep sigh, Will plunged his curved blade into the begging man’s belly, tearing every organ his blade hit, the man gurgling deep red. When he pulled it back out he made a simple gesture with his cleanly shaven chin and someone was immediately there to accept the bloodied weapon from his outreached hand. He smiled when his subordinate offered his handkerchief as well, giving him a quick wink of thanks as he wiped his long fingers clean of his sin.

“Don’t you think we should have waited for Boss’ orders before we go and gut someone, Graham?” Someone asked and Will sighed even longer, turning and looking at the man with contempt.

“Always the pleaser, aren’t you, Dimmond?” Will half hissed, and walked closer until he was nose-to-nose with the slightly taller man. He squared his shoulders, knowing his place and showing his dominance. “When will you learn that my wishes are also Hannibal’s? I just saved my Don the trouble, and you know it. My way is cleaner; _faster._ I showed him mercy.” Will’s eyes turned slightly soft as he looked back at the man he killed, his empathy sending a jolt of guilt through his heart before he swallowed it. Guilt would kill you, it was not for this life.

“Maybe so…but you are always too forward in your decisions; _rash_. You could get someone killed one day. Don’t think that your youth is enough to keep you from harm.” Anthony said, his chin raised high, the rest of the men looking at them both nervously, knowing that if Anthony made any move to harm Will, even touch him, his death would be a cruel and prolonged one. Will watched him from beneath his lashes, urging him to do something; anything. Of course, the men knew of Will’s own power as well, the sheer _slaughter_ of Francis Dolarhyde still sending pure terror through their souls.

Will Graham was a monster. 

“Is that a threat…Dimmond?” Will asked, his voice soft and full of ice. So vicious Anthony visibly swallowed, Will watching his adam’s apple bob with glee. “Don’t promise something and not fulfill it, Anthony. If it’s a tease you’re looking for, I’m your man. Watch yourself, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to that pretty face, ‘kay?” Will finished by pinching the tip of Anthony’s nose and turning away to face the rest of his crew, his back fully vulnerable to Anthony in an ease that made the man’s teeth clench that he could do nothing about it.

“Clean this up, we’re going home. Anthony; you’ll walk. Let’s go.” Will walked away without looking back and the men got to work, saluting Will as if he were Hannibal himself instead of his second in command. Anthony looked around with pure venom in his eyes, his comrades refusing to look him in the eye. With a curse he fell into shadow and began the long trek back to the hide-out.

Will stood alone next to the car, his back pressed against the sleek paint job of the Rolls Royce. The men preferred to stay at a _safe_ distance since Dolarhyde, and he was more than happy to be less smothered, though it did come with Hannibal’s disapproval, who wanted him flanked at all times, much to Will’s dismay. Will puffed a cigarette angrily between his pink lips, his eyes murderous.

He would have to do something about Anthony. His affections for Hannibal were unmistakable, as they were fruitless. He had a crush, how… _cute._ Will huffed loudly, a delighted chuckle spilling out with the nicotine, the bitter chill of winter seeping through his bones. He fought to repress a chill and failed miserably.

“So, even devils get cold,” A strange voice mused and Will immediately tossed his cigarette and withdrew two blades from his suit sleeves. He caught the blades easily and fell into a defensive stance. Instead of the regular fear he was used to, the man before him smiled wider, inching _closer._

“You are a fool to approach me,” Will hissed, knowing without a doubt that the man would have to die. Whether he saw what he had done or no, Will’s face was slowly becoming a cause of nightmare as of late, though still in shadow. It was to stay there, as ordered by his Don. “Your death will be quick, I promise you,” Will finished before he lunged forward, one blade extended to hit true.

“Ah, ah, little bird,” Matthew cooed and Will’s eyes were round with shock as the other man easily caught his wrist, flinging the blade from his clenched fist to the dirt below. Growling with fury with having being touched so, Will’s other blade went to embed itself in the soft flesh on the man’s side, no longer wishing for the man’s death to be quick, as he struggled to get out of the man’s surprisingly strong grip. A knee came up and Will was fully disarmed, his other wrist caught. “You aren’t putting your strength in the right places, little hawk…” Will snapped at Matthew angrily when he felt the man’s leg brush up against his own. “You are quick, but your smaller stature can allow you to be _caught_ if you aren’t too terribly careful.” Matthew yanked his wrists forwards and Will openly growled as the man’s face came too close to his own. His teeth snapped threateningly and he watched as the man’s eyes dilated with desire, a sickening feeling twisting itself in his gut. He needed to get away from this man, _now._

Will snapped his head back and quickly brought it forward, cracking his head against his capturer’s own. As he felt his own pain he relished in his assailant’s own and quickly grabbed another blade from his shined shoe, taking no time to stab it into the man’s left leg, Will stayed clear of his flailing arms, unwilling to be grabbed again. Matthew hissed in pain as Will staggered backward, wishing that the _Rippers_ were more keen to carrying guns than blades for once; this man was _strong._ There was no way he was a simple civilian.

“Who do you work for?!” Will demanded as he went back into a defensive position, his knife and hand bloodied. He could feel blood dripping down his forehead, undoubtedly cracking his head open when he head-butted his assailant. The other simply smiled at him, limping now from Will’s blade. Will smiled smugly for that alone, though he knew that he had no other weapons on him than what he was currently armed with now, thought the bastard didn’t need to know that.

“I work for no one, little bird,” Matthew told him cheerfully, his head jerking to the side as Will’s subordinates _finally_ showed up, shining blades in their own hands. “Ah, our date is being cut short, but I am sure we will meet again, little hawk.”

“ _Stop calling me that_!” Will hissed and made a move to jump him, strength or no, when he felt a sharp pain blast through his shoulder. He immediately dropped the blade he held as he felt the heat and hot blood begin to pour from his flesh. He was shot. _He was shot_ , and it wasn’t the man before him. No; even he looked shocked, _pissed_ even.

“ _Mr. Graham_!?” Multiple people yelled at him as he staggered back against the car, one hand clenching his wounded shoulder. The one who shot him stood behind Matthew, his eyes horrified as he realized what he had just done.

“B-boss, I-I—I thought he was going to kill you—” He mumbled as a car screeched down the lane, coming to a quick halt before Matthew and his gaping subordinate. Matthew spent no time reaching into his back pocket for his gun and making yet another example of him, to the sheer horror of the rivaling gang before him. Will could only gape at the violence before him, his mind not yet catching up,

“ _This was not meant to happen_ ,” Matthew hissed to Will alone, sparing him one last gaze before jumping into the opened vehicle and speeding off before any of the Rippers could jump into action, all of them concerned about staunching Will’s blood flow. They would all be torn apart for this, and they knew it, but the less blood that was Will’s own, the better; but it was so _much._

“ _We have to get out of here_ ,” Will commanded harshly despite his eyes rolling in their sockets. Sirens were blaring all around them and the men quickly put Will in the car and rushed away. Will’s mind was steadily growing more blank as he bled, and his last thoughts were of reckoning before he lost consciousness.


	3. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Matthew Brown of the Hawks.” Hannibal told him softly, his fingers skimming absently across the soft skin of his neck. “I think it would be rather clear what he wanted, with how he grabbed you. Don’t you think?” Hannibal reached for his wrists then, thumbing the bruises there with a shaky thumb; as if he could simply brush away the foreign touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I have taken so long to update!! life is crazy right now but I wanted to try and get something done today because I have been sick for the last week! :/ Anywho, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's not more plot-based but I wanted something a little more fluffy (?) so I made this!
> 
> Leave me a comment? Or two? ;)

Will woke against steady warmth; the gentle caressing of soft lips tracing the scrapes and cuts against his hands. His fingers twitched in the careful grip of his lover and teary amber met his tired blue, his smile small and wounded. “ _William_ ,” Hannibal called to him softly, gathering him more into his arms and pressing him against his chest comfortingly, as if he could absorb his entire being. Still holding both of Will’s hands Hannibal pressed tender kisses against them, his mouth telling more than actual words would, lips trembling with cruelty and silent rage. Will’s eyes filled with tears, anger for himself alone.

“I could not get him,” Will told him miserably, his voice scratchy as angry tears rolled down his cheeks. “But he… _he_ caught me so _quickly_ …” Hannibal tensed behind him, resting his chin on top of Will’s wild head of curls. His fingers toyed with a loose string that belonged to the gauze that was wrapped against his wounded head. He then pushed Will’s sweaty locks to the side to press a possessive kiss against his heated temple. Will sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head carefully to offer more of his neck for Hannibal’s lips and teeth, his tears still flowing and nostrils flaring in his uselessness. “I’ve never had someone do what he did, and he _taunted_ me, pinned me _like an insect._ ” Will’s body twitched in his fury, his hands curling themselves around Hannibal’s thighs tightly.

“ _A mistake he shall soon learn_ ,” Hannibal hissed into his ear, his voice like venom. Will felt his soul lurch with his words, but his teeth gnash with his own rage.

“ _Who is he_?” Will growled, whipping his head around to stare into the coal-like eyes of his lover and boss alike, uncaring as his eyes felt as if they were two marbles in a bowl. His body cried out in pain as he forced himself to sit up properly. “ _Tell me_. Tell me and let me tear him apart, _Hannibal_ —” Hannibal stared at him coolly, eyes dark and contemplative. He ignored the gnashing pearls of Will’s teeth as he smoothed both hands carefully through Will’s curls and raging jaw, his hands cupping his head in support as he felt Will fight to keep his head lifted.

“Hush, Will,” Hannibal told him softly, one thumb pressing against the corner of his mouth. “You’ll open your wounds.” Will immediately pressed a kiss against Hannibal’s thumb, despite his temperament, taking in a deep shaky breath.

“ _Coward_ ,” Will hissed, thinking of how he had been wounded. “To be shot by someone hiding in the shadows…I have failed you. Hannibal, I have _failed you_ —”

“None of that,” Hannibal cooed at him, pressing his forehead against Will’s own, nuzzling away more tears as they welled up in his lover’s eyes. “You fought bravely, as you always do. However, what you should apologize for is going against my request. You know I don’t want you to be left alone; especially now. If the cops were to catch you after the slaughter of Dolarhyde…You went against _me_ , Will.” Will could feel the anger roll off of Hannibal’s body as well as the fear for his safety and he curled himself against Hannibal’s body. He sought the comfort only his presence could give him as he pressed his head under his chin with his arms tucked up against his chest.

“I’m sorry. I am,” Will told him honestly, eyes tracing the strong line of his jaw as his fingers did, raising goosebumps in their wake against the scruffy skin. “I don’t want them to think of me as weak; as someone who’s only purpose is to warm your bed…I thought I could handle myself, as I always have.”

“They know your worth. Do not think they don’t.” Hannibal rumbled above him, his arms wrapped around Will possessively. “They have witnessed it far too many times, and with the death of Dolarhyde they now fear you as they do me; my _equal_. You’re more than you think you are…My other half, the kindest part of my soul; sharp with the face of an angel.”

“Don’t tease me,” Will told him and pulled away, eyes annoyed. He looked in the eyes, the blue nearly black. “Hannibal, I’m serious. Do you know the person who attacked me? Do you know what he wanted? Did the men tell you anything?” Hannibal’s eyes held fire in them, the Devil lurking close behind the suave visage of a man of blood and bone. Will’s breath caught in his throat despite himself. Hannibal gave him a micro smile and one hand carded through his hair gently.

Demonic, terrorizing, _rage._ The sheer amount pierced through Will’s soul as if it were his very own; and it was. Hannibal’s wars, fears, emotions, and person were his entirely, and vise-versa.

“Matthew Brown of the Hawks.” Hannibal told him softly, his fingers skimming absently across the soft skin of his neck. “I think it would be rather clear what he wanted, with how he _grabbed_ you. Don’t you think?” Hannibal reached for his wrists then, thumbing the bruises there with a shaky thumb; as if he could simply brush away the foreign touch. Will swallowed thickly. There was no accusation in his voice, only sheer possessiveness and undeniable woe.

“He wants me,” Will mumbled softly, his voice so meek it resembled a child’s. “I could see it in his eyes. It did not matter that I raged against him, he… _enjoyed_ it.” Hannibal outright growled at that, tearing himself away from Will and their bed alike. Will’s shoulder cried out in pain at the sudden movement, the younger man grasping it as he could only blink at his lover in shock, sore head swimming. A _beast_ stalked in Hannibal’s place; his eyes like hell-fire. “He can’t have me,” Will told him, voice nearly panicked as Hannibal grabbed a lamp and threw it against the wall; the crash resonating loudly in his heart. “I would not join him for anything in the world! I would _never_ betray you—Surely you know that—!” Hannibal rushed him then, devouring his mouth desperately, gathering him in his arms, sheet and all. Will sobbed against his mouth, arms trembling as he could only hold on, the pain in his shoulder _searing._

“ _Of course I know that_!” Hannibal half roared, tears in his own eyes now as he carefully sat back down again in the cushions upon their bed, pressing kisses against Will’s flushed and teary face, trailing down to his wounded shoulder and kissing the bloodied stain upon his shirt where the gauze bled through. “ _I’m sorry_ , I know I’m not being very clear right now, but none of this is your fault, Will! I should have been there. We could have taken him down together, and I cannot forgive myself that he grabbed you so…When I saw you…When they brought you _home_. Oh…Will, I thought you were dead. You had lost so much _blood_ …”

“We will _kill him_ ,” Will told him, blinking away his tears. He pulled his arms free from the sheet and grasped Hannibal’s face with both hands. “ _I_ will kill him…I will give him to _you._ Hannibal, only you!” Will kissed him then, rising to straddle his lap, Hannibal’s hands touching him everywhere as if he expected him to suddenly disappear. “I have to get faster; sharper…Mold me. Cast me into something darker than I currently am. My sweet devil, guide me by only your design.” Will breathed the words against Hannibal’s opened mouth, sharing one breath.

“Oh, Will,” Hannibal half purred, his hands running up Will’s spine, pressing his sore body closer still. “With all my knowledge and intuition I could never entirely predict you…I can feed the caterpillar, I can whisper through the chrysalis, but what hatches follows its own nature and is beyond me.”

“Beyond you?” Will questioned him breathlessly, licking into his mouth as if he could devour all his secrets and desires, “There is nothing beyond you. Nothing; _nothing_ …” Hannibal’s mouth curled upwards with Will’s own, the man whispering Will’s name as if in prayer and Will allowed him to take control. He let out a soft sigh as Hannibal maneuvered him upon his stomach, taking great care to work out the knots upon Will’s wounded shoulder and sore back, pressing kisses whenever Will let out a choked sound of pain. “He will not survive our love,” Will said into a pillow, his arms wrapped around it tightly as Hannibal tended him as gently as he could. “He is not made of what we are…nor is he worthy to stand in your light. He will go blind.” Hannibal smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against his cheek.

“Is that your promise, mylimasis?” Will smiled at the endearment, a blush creeping upon his face despite himself.

“It is the truth,” Will told him in reply, his eyelids growing heavy with sleep. He closed his eyes, knowing he was safe and beloved. He dreamt of sharp talons, bloodied teeth, and the promise that the next time he saw _Matthew Brown_ he would rip his throat out and present his body to Hannibal as a _trophy._


End file.
